Inner peace
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: Shifu's thoughts during the last fight scene of kfp2. Read and review.


Summary Shifu's thoughts during the last fight scene of kfp2. Read and review.

Disclaimer i don't own anything.

~inner peace~

* * *

Shifu p.o.v

All is lost. We lost. Now lying on this piece of wood,floating in the middle of this sea. I have failed. I have failed master oogway, I have failed my students. China is doomed. We...no I have failed china. Shen defeated us. We lost by the power of his weapon. I looked up to see po staring at me. He saw through me and sensed that i had given up. His eyes were in shock. he was not expecting this, not expecting me to give up. But I'm really a very realistic men.

Disappointed, His eyes moved towards his injured companions. Crane, viper, mantis, monkey, master croc And master ox. They were hurt and thankfully they were alive. But were in no condition to fight for they too had lost their hope. His eyes moved here and there in search of someone. And sure enough he found who he was looking for. His eyes widen with fear as he struggled to keep himself in one place. I followed his gaze and there I saw what he saw.

She was not moving a muscle. I watched her in awe. And my eyes were also filled with dread. She was so still. As if all life in her was sucked out. From where I was, I wasn't able to tell whether she was alive or not. No she's alive. She has to be alive. She is my daughter for gods sake! She has to be alive, after all I have done for her. She has to be alive for me! But what have I done for her? I.. I have done nothing. I.. I don't have the right to even call her my daughter. I never called her my daughter so why the sudden change of heart? I'm sorry tigress. But you have to be alive. Give me another chance. This time I will... I will be a true father for you.

My thoughts were interrupted by po, who had swim towards her. while I was busy deciding whether she was dead or alive, he went near to her in concern. nice, what kind of father am I? Oh right, the one who failed. We all might die here any minute and i still cant help her. Wonderful shifu! You should get a award for your failures.

I saw his lips move to say her name. She responded by lifting her head up to look him in the eye. She was alive, good I have a second chance. They kept staring at one another. As if they were talking without saying a word. ( I plan to make a one shot of this but I need  
Sometime). After what seemed an eternity, tigress rested her head obviously due to weakness on one arm while she was holding  
Po's paw with the other. Po move his eyes towards the main ship. Where Shen was enjoying every  
Moment of our misery . Their eyes locked for a brief second.

Po filled with rage while Shen was grinning like an idiot. Po looked at tigress one last time before pushing her away. He whirled around and started swimming towards a piece of land or rock ( sorry i don't know what it is called, I guess a island or something. I dunno) a moan escaped his lips. He was hurt too after all not much time had passed since he was hit by a cannon ball.

I turned around to see tigress arm reaching out to him. She was calling him back, she wanted him to stay with her a little longer she wanted him to be by her side. I raised an eyebrow, how extraordinary. Great, now my fatherly instincts were kicking in. Anyway I left that matter aside but only for now and turned around to see that idiot (po)

.  
He stood up and closed his eyes ready to die. What! He was a bigger idiot than I thought. What does he think, sacrificing himself will help. My god,he was not an idiot, he was the king of them. " as he wish, let's finish this" my sensitive ears caught Shen voice. They were gonna kill him. I have to do something! My heart urge to move forward but my body was just to weak. I saw tigress from the corner of my eyes. She too wanted to push him aside and take the blast like she did on the boat but she too was weak. And all the both of us could do was watch him die. This day, the odds are so not in my favor.

He moved his right leg and circled it around and my eyes went wide with shock. He's doing the inner peace stance! But he couldn't, not in such a small amount of time, he couldn't master the move which took me about 20 years to master! He can't have mastered it in a matter of days! Can he?  
Now he Waited, Waited for the ball shape drop of water to fall. He opened his eyes. It changed! The look in his eyes change! He's confident. But can he do it?

Boom! Went the cannon to end his life. He closed his eyes, moved his hands just like I did to handle the drop of water and He deflected it! I  
Stared him in shock. So did Shen and tigress. He did it! He did it? How did he do it? Is he the same po?  
He moved his hand towards his face. Showing off. But then he realize that his paw was fire and when there goes the whole bodacious, awesome moment when he started screaming. Yup, he was still the same po.  
But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Shen can be stopped. That po can save us again. But still how could he master inner peace in such a young age! It's not fair!

I know, I know I got shifu's personality all wrong. But then again no one can read another's thoughts. So read and review if you can.

~Ino~


End file.
